


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十】减肥Ⅱ（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [10]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十】减肥Ⅱ（文：十甫）

 

 

 

流川很开心。

但他的喜怒并不表露的，只在眉梢嘴角稍露痕迹。

“咦？流川，你竟在笑唷！怎么，心甜到忍不住发笑了吧……嘿嘿…”站在他身边的人用手肘捅了捅他。

流川皱了皱眉，看了她一眼，就不理她了。

“唷！过了河就拆桥了吗？好歹那个Philip也是我找来的，不然你的樱木不知道要陪那小妞多久了……嘿嘿……”兀自张地大力嚼着口香糖，吹了一个泡又一个泡，“其实你也不必对那小妞吃味嘛，若不是她，你也就没办法听到樱木的真心话了……‘狐狸嘛……的确很重……不过我……哎呀！反正我不嫌他重就是了’……哇哈哈，肉麻死了！杀了我吧，my god！…哈哈……”

流川看着她笑得花枝乱颠，眉头皱得更紧，心里直后悔找她帮忙。不是不知道她有个花名叫“小辣椒”，并不好招惹，但她偏偏是CC最好的朋友，不找她帮忙，就没办法找到Philip……

其实，不是他要鸡婆，只是CC哭成那个样子，若不再找解铃人来，那个白痴一定会忙进忙出替CC想办法，说要替狐狸说错话赎罪……

“好了好了，CC与Philip和好如初，没戏唱了……散场！喂！流川，你怎么还站在这里，还不过去把樱木揪回来，你看他正看着那两个人发呆，好像在期待什么……喔呵呵，一副欲求不满的样子……”

“你够了没？”流川对“小辣椒”低喝一声。这个女人，真是不能招惹的，瞧她长得一副天真无邪的样子，谁知道她底里竟是一肚子鬼点子、三八主意？

“哇！吓死人！你干嘛喝我呀！”“小辣椒”口不饶人，“你若吓死了我这个美女，你会遭天谴的……”

“只有死人才不多嘴！”流川冷冷地说道。

“小辣椒”愣了一下，突然大笑起来，“唷！流川，你别惹我！告诉你，我对樱木的兴趣很大，嘿嘿……你要小心唷！”

流川狠狠地瞪着她。

“怎么？”“小辣椒”吹了一个泡，“不服气吗？”

流川“哼”了一声，头也不回地走向还在发呆状态的樱木。

真受不了那个女人！都是这白痴！死白痴，我说的话要你负责吗？而且我说的是事实，错在哪里？……早知道刚才就将午饭分一半给那白痴算了。

每踏出一步，心中的怒气就更盛。

“你还想看到几时？”一脚踢向樱木，却没想到踢了个空，被白痴反应敏捷地躲过了，耳中还听到他问说，“我想不通为什么那傢伙会在这个时候出现？”心下更怒，真白痴呀！发呆那么久就淨想着别人的事，于是很不满地“呣”了一声。

“呀！是你吧？你去找他了，对不对？”突然，樱木指着他说道。

哼！难得变聪明了，死白痴！

流川挑了挑眉，心情有点轻鬆地应了一声，默认。

“哇哈哈～想不到狐狸也有鸡婆的时候……”樱木边笑着，边将流川揽在怀里，无视流川给予的拳头攻击。

对于樱木漠视他的攻击，流川超级不爽，然而让他更不愉快的是，樱木竟说他鸡婆，这让他想起刚刚在他耳边喋喋不休的女人……这白痴是不是将他与那个三八女人划上等号呀！

“新仇”“旧恨”，流川给樱木结结实实一个拳头。

“臭狐狸！竟敢打我的脸？混蛋！”

“哼！”

“啪！”“碰！”……

于是，两人终于在这个本应好好养息的休息时段，做了一场激烈的运动。

筋疲力尽的时候，不约而同都住了手，并大口大口地喘气。

倏地，一阵拍掌声响起。

循声望去，原来是“小辣椒”在使劲地鼓掌。

看她笑得灿烂，樱木向她举起了胜利的“V”。

“樱木！你太棒了！呣呀……我爱死你了！”“小辣椒”给樱木送去一个飞吻。

“哇哈哈！你现在才发现本天才的实力吗？小辣椒！”

“人家才不是小辣椒啦，我有名字，叫ShaCher……”

“杀车？……不是吧？这么难听……”樱木摇摇头。

一阵哄堂大笑。

“讨厌！飒雪啦！哪有那么难听……”“小辣椒”顿了顿脚。

“我觉得叫‘杀车’比较顺口……”

“讨厌！”……

眼见两人旁若无人地调笑，流川心烦气闷得紧。刚刚打架输了给白痴，现在又得忍受他跟那女人调笑……

倏地站直了身体，默默无言地转身走进厨房，看也不看樱木一眼。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
又忙了一个下半段时间，眼看就快到下班时间了，流川仍缄默地抹着餐馆内的每一张桌子。

虽然他平时沉默寡言，待人不热情，但从没试过如此死气沉沉。

生人勿近的气息，让其他员工很有默契地离他三尺远，以免招惹了他。

呼～

终于抹完了。

流川左顾右盼，看还有什么工作未完成的。

呣～倒垃圾。

当他拿起垃圾桶的时候，正在忙着这项工作的同事，立刻将工作“让”给他，然后溜了。

流川默默地将垃圾全倒进一个大垃圾袋，绑紧，然后拖着那垃圾袋穿过厨房，打开了后门……

“……喂！真的不让流川知道？”一把讨厌的声音响起，是“小辣椒”。

“嘘！当然不能让他知道！若被他知道，打起来就不迫真了，我还想继续赚钱呐！”

“你真是的！要钱不要命，拿去！总共是135元，今天收获不少哩，大家都买流川赢……呵呵，你今天表现很出色呀！不过，我挺担心你将有一天被流川打死！”

“才不会呢！本天才是什么人？岂能这么容易被狐狸打死？……况且…况且……”

“况且什么？是不是想说，况且流川对你其实下手不重，是不是？……呀！脸红了唷！……怎么你们日本人都是这么纯情的吗？说个爱字真的那么难？”

“什么纯情！本天才是尊重感情啦，才不像你们整天在口头上爱来爱去！”

“有时候，爱要说出口的。我敢说你没对他说过吧！”

“切！有什么好说的，都在一起了呀！”

“嘿嘿！你不爱说，人家流川可爱听哩！你可不知道，他下午时听你说‘背着他，不嫌他重’时乐得像什么似的……”

“你太夸张了吧！”

“才没呢！我看得清清楚楚，他的眼睛都在笑呢！……可是后来他生气了……”

“怎么啦？快说！”

“嘿嘿，我对他说对你有兴趣……”

“你开什么玩笑！难怪他今天出拳比平时狠了很多……”

“所以唷，你还是快点去慰藉你的‘爱人’吧……呵呵，本小姐不奉陪了，拜拜！”

“喂！你没义气！丢下烂摊子给我，我怎么向他解释你的事呀！”

“何必解释，说一个字不就行了吗？祝你好运，拜～”

樱木眼睁睁地看着飒雪轻盈的身影，有点苦恼。

“还是狐狸说得好，这个女人不是该招惹的……”可是有什么办法，他与她已同流合污，合作开赌盘，赌的就是他与流川打架谁胜谁负，从中赚钱。

算了，既上“贼”船，就没办法下船了，况且，也真的需要多赚一点钱筹旅费呀。反正，他与狐狸常常开打，不赚白不赚，不要浪费资源呀。只是，等一会儿如何对流川解释飒雪的事呢？

偏头回想了流川今天的表现，好像真的生气了，而且不是普通的生气……气到完全对自己视而不见。

边想边踱回餐馆。

往熟悉的餐馆某角落走去，果然见到一只睡死了的狐狸。

于是，心倏地轻松了。

收拾好一切，走过去一把将流川挪到背上，然后背着他走到回家的路上。

路上冷风骤起，樱木怕背上的流川受寒，于是问道，“狐狸～你冷不冷？”

本在装睡的流川，听他问道，知道不能再装了，于是摇了摇头。

“今天……我打疼你了吗？”

“嗯。”

“……对不起哩……”语深意长。

听樱木开口道歉，流川的心不再那么绷紧了，他了解樱木的道歉其实有双重意思，于是轻轻地再“嗯”了一声。

一阵沉默。

“……狐狸…我有话对你说……”

听樱木扭扭捏捏的，流川心中突然紧张起来，于是环着樱木的手更紧了。

“……狐狸……我们在一起很久了吧？……我向来都没骗你，你要相信我说的话……我……你……”

“我”“你”了一阵子，樱木还是嗫嗫嚅嚅的，流川等得不烦烦，“想说什么就说！”

“嗯……我说……你胖了，该减肥了……哇，你干什么……快放手，我快被你箍死……咳咳咳……”


End file.
